Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Generally, there is known an image forming apparatus such as a multi-functional peripheral that is capable of concurrent execution of a plurality of jobs. The jobs include a fax job, which performs a facsimile communication via a telephone network, and a print job, which prints image data received via a communication network other than the telephone network.